


Secret Need

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Threesome Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-14
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 06:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/50864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for a drabble_a_trois challenge at IJ in October 2007.<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Need

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for a drabble_a_trois challenge at IJ in October 2007.  
> **Disclaimer:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

“Keep your eyes _open_, Potter.” 

A hissed whisper from behind you, warm breath ghosting over your left ear, and sometimes you’d rather not hear that voice because the person it belongs to is someone you should despise, loathe with every fibre of your being, even though he’s just a young man like you, nineteen in his present incarnation, and even though he’s making you feel...

_So. Bloody. Good._ 

“Ready, Malfoy?” 

“Yes,” another voice replies. “Potter, look at me.” 

Reluctantly, you direct your gaze upwards, meeting grey eyes and a smug smile belonging to your other enemy, though he was always more of a jealous child, an irritating burden rather than an actual threat. 

Not that any of that still matters now. 

You can barely remember how it happened, how things somehow led up to this point, though at times like this you can’t regret the night they challenged you to join them, the night that changed everything. 

You gasp. 

_”Tom.”_ 

Warm lips are on yours, silencing you, drowning out your needy moans and any words of love that wouldn’t be appropriate here, as you surrender to a symphony of hands and lips and _him _moving inside you, until you finally let go; lose yourself. 

And this may not be right or proper, and your friends, if they knew, would never approve, but then they don’t know, they don’t realise... 

You’ll never need anything else.

 


End file.
